


Mustang's Brats

by myheartismadeofstars



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Parental Roy Mustang, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, brotherhood influences, eventual roy/riza, mostly 03 compliant, parenthood is hard, uncle hughes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartismadeofstars/pseuds/myheartismadeofstars
Summary: Roy arrives a bit ahead of schedule and finds two young boys about to commit the worst taboo of alchemy: Human Transmutation. Unable to allow them to continue to live mostly unsupervised and lonely, he takes it upon himself to care for them.Title is a reference to the term "Military Brat" as in a child raised in the military.





	1. Chapter 1

It was starting to rain when Roy got off the train in Resembool. Roy shoved his hands deep into his pockets, cursing the horrific weather. In one pocket was his watch...in the other, the letter. **  
**

For such a small town, it sure was hard to find the house he was looking for, but eventually, he found it. Unthinking, but also clutching his watch, Roy tried the door. It wasn’t locked and opened without difficulty.

The house seemed empty and Roy was about to call out when he heard a voice from down the hall.

“Don’t be scared Al.” Said the boy’s voice.

Roy sped-walked down the hall and carefully opened the door.

“Brother!” A younger voice cried in alarm.

In the middle of the room were two young boys of about the same age, Edward and Alphonse, according to the letter. The boys jumped to their feet and tried to hide the tell-tale alchemy circle on the floor, as well as the mess of ingredients.

“Who the hell are you?!” Asked one boy. “And how did you get into our house?!”

“Door unlocked.” Roy explained jerking his head back toward the offending door. The yelling boy blushed. Roy tried to contain a smile. It must have been his job to lock the door. Then again, this was a small community. The kind where everyone knew everyone and if anyone committed a crime, they could identify them by name. Perhaps locking your doors wasn’t exactly common practice.

“As for your other question…” Roy produced his watch. “Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang, State Alchemist.”

The boys looked at each other, terror in their eyes that made Roy’s chest ache. They think I’m going to arrest them or something… Roy had a thought and also took out the letter. “I got one of your letters to your father-”

“You know Dad?” The other boy and the younger of the two judging by his voice said hopefully.

“Not exactly. I’d heard of him and was hoping to speak to him, but I’m going to presume he isn’t at home, if he was, I doubt he’d let you two attempt forbidden alchemy…”

The older boy looked like he was going to yell again, but Roy cut him off. “Now if you don’t mind, I was wondering if I could talk to you boys for a moment...and perhaps get a towel?” Roy showed how wet his coat was.

“Right away!” The younger boy said and ran off, presumably to get a towel. Roy turned back to the older boy. “What do you say, Edward?” It was a shot in the dark, but judging by the fact that it was his voice that said Al earlier, Roy deduced the older one was Edward.

Ed scowled, but he trudged towards the door. Roy closed it behind him.

Several minutes later Roy had a towel around his shoulders and his coat was hanging up on the porch so the floor wouldn’t get any wetter. The boys had explained their story to him and...Roy’s heart went out to them. Mother dead and father AWOL. They had their neighbours, but otherwise, they were alone.

He could understand wanting to perform the taboo in those conditions.

Roy was left in silence when the boys finished their story. There was a long moment before he spoke, shattering the silence.

“Where is the nearest phone?” He asked Ed.

“Next door, at the Rockbells’.”  Ed said quietly. Rockbell?! The name sent a jolt through Roy’s body and landed in the pit of his stomach. Of course...the Rockbells had been from Resembool...hadn’t they? Still, Roy felt sick. Still, he couldn’t get distracted.

“I need to make some calls.” He told them both, standing up. He walked by Al and ruffled his hair, making him smile, but Ed deftly dodged the casual affection.

Roy was pleased to see the rain had stopped when he went outside. The sky was still covered by clouds, but it felt symbolic.

It was a surprisingly long walk to Rockbell Automail, and Roy wondered if leaving the boys alone was smart...no, of course, they wouldn’t try it now. They had already been caught.

Roy sought composure and knocked on the door.

It was answered by a young girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Their daughter. Roy knew.

“Good evening!” Roy said, putting on as sunny of a voice that he could manage. “I was wondering if there was a chance I could use your phone.”

“Who is it, Winry?” Asked the tiniest woman Roy had ever seen.

“He wants to use our phone.”

The woman studied him a while. “Why?” She asked shrewdly. “We need that phone for our patients.”

“I understand that, Ma’am.” Roy told her politely. “I’ll be as quick as possible. I want to be able to leave town soon anyway.” Finally, the old woman nodded her consent.

Roy found the phone and quickly dialled the number he needed.

“Hughes.”

“I need a favour.” Roy told his friend.

“Whatever it is, I’ll do it.” Roy smiled. Maes always was willing to help him, no matter what. Roy loved him for it.

“You’re lucky I’m not about to ask you to assassinate the Fuhrer himself.” Roy laughed. “No, I need you to get a hold of two sets of adoption papers for me. The boys are motherless and their father is AWOL and can’t be reached. I want to take custody of them.” He explained quickly.

“Roy…” There was a hint of concern...or perhaps warning in his friend’s tone. “You are a busy man, with a lot of ambition. Are you sure you’ll be able to handle a pair of kids? Not to mention, there are so many challenges to being a father...there is a reason Gracia and I haven’t had one yet.” Roy knew it wasn’t for lack of wanting them. Maes and Gracia had had a list of names drawn up for over a year.

“If I wanted easy I’d get a dog. No, Maes, these boys need a father figure...any parental figure. Maes…” Roy lowered his voice. “I caught them attempting human transmutation. Thankfully I stopped them in time, but who knows what could have happened if I wasn’t there? Hughes...these kids are desperate.”

“I’m not going to try and dissuade you, Roy, I know you too well. I just want to remind you that you are not equipped to have children. You have a one-bedroom and nothing in it.” Roy cringed. That was all too true. Not for lack of money, of course, but he just...didn’t really feel the need to decorate.

“I’ll burn that bridge when I cross it.” Roy decided. Hughes laughed.

“Nice turn of phrase. See you when you get back.”

Roy hung up the phone and went back to where the Rockbells were waiting. “Thank you so much. I’ll get out of your hair now.”

Roy headed back to the Elric house and found the boys.

“How would you boys like to move to Central?” Roy asked with a little smile. “All you’d need to do is pack your belongings and we can get on the next tr-”

“No!” Ed yelled, standing up. “This is our home! We won’t leave it!” Roy was shocked by his vehemence.

Al grabbed his brother’s shirt. “But Brother...we left for Teacher’s house…”

“That was different! Besides what about Granny? And Winry?”

Roy spoke up. “I would never stop you from seeing them.” He promised. “And I have a phone. You could call them.”

“Not good enough.” Ed declared. It took a moment before Roy understood. Ed was scared. A little boy who lost his mother, and who hadn’t seen his father for years.

“You’re a brave boy, Ed.” Roy told him softly. “But perhaps it would be good for you not to have to be brave forever. I know I’m a stranger, and you’re smart not to trust strangers. However, I’m a stranger with a conscience. I can’t permit two boys to live alone. And as for Mrs Rockbell...she has her granddaughter to care for. It will be easier for her to not have two more orphans on her hands. She has her work to do.”

Ed gave him an odd look for a moment. A suspicious look. A look that made Roy wonder if he had said something telling.

“Brother?” Al said gently. “I...I miss her too. But I don’t think the transmutation would work anyway.”

  
Edward turned so quickly that Roy stepped forward because he thought he had struck Al before realizing that he hadn’t.

“You don’t know that for sure!” He said loudly.

“No. But I do.” Roy told Edward calmly. Ed turned, eyes wide with shock. “It’s true I never performed human transmutation, but I know enough to know that Alchemists three or even four times your age and experience can’t do it. It only leads to more tragedy.”

“Our teacher said the same thing.” Al agreed.

Ed seemed to almost deflate when he realized even his brother was against him. Roy reached out his hand to comfort Ed, but he jerked away. “I’ll go with you. Because Al wants to go, not because I do.” He told Roy stubbornly.

Roy let his hand fall sadly to his side. “Pack everything you need. Clothes, toys, books. I’ll spend the night here if I need to, then we’ll take you to Central.”

Al nodded but Ed just walked off, before Al followed him. Roy ran a hand through his black hair and sighed. This was going to be hard. No knowing what else to do, he went back to the room where he had first met the boys...and set himself to the task of cleaning up the room. Disposing of the ingredients and scrubbing the transmutation circle off the floor. Leave no trace of this.

Come morning, the boys were all packed. They didn’t really have much to bring, which suited Roy just fine. They ate a quick breakfast, they could eat when they got to the station, and then went over to the Rockbell’s one final time. Roy was quickly chastised for misleading Mrs Rockbell about his intentions. After quite a long period of discussion, Roy explained to Pinako that he was having adoption papers drawn up as they spoke. He would not abandon those boys.

“I’m sure you’ll find that I am a resourceful and resilient man, Mrs Rockbell.”

“Oh of that I have no doubt.” She told him before taking a drink from her glass. “Of course...I still don’t like the idea of those poor boys being raised by a man not their father, a military man besides.”

Roy felt his hackles rise defensively. “I understand that you don’t like the military, Mrs Rockbell. The war was hell on earth, for the survivors, and families of those who didn’t...and even for civilians unconnected with the war.”

“Ah, but I know who you are, Lt. Colonel. I know what you did.” Roy hadn’t known that she knew about what he did. It horrified him even worse. His eyes stung at the memory of Urey and Sara Rockbell. Good people whose only crimes had been just that, being good people. “This isn’t about the military per se. This is about you. You killed my son, and my daughter in law, and left my only granddaughter an orphan. Now you seek to take away the children and only remaining family of a dear friend. The children I delivered with my own hands.”

Pinako’s rage was clear despite her quiet voice. Clearly, that was meant to shield Winry and the boys from the revelation, while they played outside with Den. Roy bowed his head, his hair hiding his dark eyes. He felt sick all over again. He needed a drink, one stronger than what he had.

“I seek to protect those boys. Prevent them from getting hurt. You don’t have to believe me. It’s the truth.” Roy’s voice was barely a whisper, and very strained. “I didn’t want to hurt your son or your daughter-in-law. I admired their strength, their kindness...I never wanted to harm them. I was f-” Roy swallowed a lump in his throat. “Forced.”

“You expect me to feel sorry for you?” Pinako said coldly.

“No. Not at all. Just let me try to do one good thing in this world. If I can do that, perhaps I can find some atonement.”

Roy looked at her finally. She drained her glass. “You take good care of those boys.” She said, actually surprising him with her consent. “They are your only hope for any sort of redemption.”

“I know. Thank you, Mrs Rockbell.” Roy rose from the table. “They’ll be in touch.” He promised. He picked up the boys’ bags and stuck his head out of the front door. “Edward! Alphonse! We need to go! It’s a long trip to Central!”

“Okay!” Came Al’s voice.

Once the boys were at his side, Roy and then headed off towards the station. Roy wondered if he actually knew what he was getting into...


	2. Mini chapter: Train Ride

 

Roy smiled at the woman selling the lunch boxes. Roy didn’t have to travel by train often but he enjoyed buying these. Apparently, they were common in the East, and Roy honestly loved them. After buying three boxes he looked for the boys and found Ed and Al counting their coins and buying candy.

Roy shook his head affectionately. It was their money, they could spend it how they please.

“Boys!” Roy called. “Pay and let's get on the train. We don’t want to miss it.” He told them. They did as they were told and put the candy and coins into their pockets. Roy got onto the train with their bags in hand, with the boys close behind him. Ed grumbled, but Roy expected nothing else.

Once they found their seats and set their bags someplace safe. Roy looked at Ed’s gloomy face as he stared moodily out the window.

Roy put his hand to his head to run his hand through his hair as he wondered what to do and his hand knocked against the hat he forgot he had been wearing. Roy smiled and took it off and plopped it on the boy’s head.

Ed cried out in shock and gave Roy a dirty look. “What?!” He demanded.

“I was giving you a gift. Nothing to freak out over.” Roy told him. The fact that Ed’s look of suspicion didn’t go away made Roy sigh inwardly. He watched as Ed took off the hat and, notably, put it on the seat beside him.

Al reached across Roy’s lap and pointed at the boxes. “Are those for us?” Al asked.

Roy nodded and handed one to Al, before handing another to his brother, and saving the third for himself. He opened the box to reveal the contents: cold rice, grilled meat (chicken? Maybe duck? Roy wasn’t sure), steamed vegetables, a small container that held soup...looked promising! Roy took the chopsticks provided and broke them apart.

Ed and Al showed each other their boxes, which were different from Roy’s. Roy wanted to get some variety. Also, he hoped that the boys would want to try the other lunches.

Roy scooped a bit of rice and ate it. If Roy was being honest, he wished he had gotten noodles instead. He really didn’t like plain white rice.

“Um…Colonel?” Al said shyly. “How do I use these?” He asked, holding up the chopsticks.

Roy smiled and set his down so he could help Al position them correctly. Ed seemed content to struggle with his stubbornly for a few minutes before he finally asked for help.

Roy was more than happy to oblige. Ed had broken his chopsticks unevenly, which certainly didn’t help matters, but he refused to use Roy’s.

After about ten minutes Al was crowing proudly about picking up a piece of fried yam with his chopsticks and getting it to his mouth with no trouble.

Ed struggled more than his little brother, which seemed to frustrate him quite a bit.

“It’s fine to struggle. It’s new.” He assured the young boy.

“Shut up.” Ed told him as he continued. He finally got the piece of meat he was trying to grasp up to his mouth and he grinned brightly, though at Al. “See? Told you I could do it!” He told Roy stubbornly.

Roy chuckled and reached over and ruffled Ed’s hair.

“Good, I’m glad. Now get some noodles.” Roy told him.

After a while, Al finished his lunch and set his box next to Roy by the window. Roy smiled at the little copper-gold haired boy. Al leaned against him and closed his eyes, much to Ed’s obvious displeasure. Within moments, Al was snoring softly, barely a breath.

Roy blinked in surprise.

“Al always falls asleep on the train.” Ed explained. “Ever since the first time he’d ever been on a train when we were little.” It was cute to imagine Al as a smaller kid sleeping against his brother. The fact that he fell asleep on Roy made him feel pretty good. It was such a display of trust.

Roy ran his fingers through Al’s hair, his fingers tangling a bit. It hadn’t been long, but so far? Roy didn’t regret his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically a "mini-chapter" and not the official second chapter. I was writers' blocked for the real chapter and wrote this instead. It's still part of the story, but hopefully the REAL second chapter will be out sooner rather than later. If it seems a bit "off" my usual writing style, that might be why

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written seriously for FMA before. And I have NEVER posted it. Feedback is appreciated. There will be more chapters when I finish them.


End file.
